Her Name is Koala
by glassessexual
Summary: She was once a slave girl that remained emotionless. Then she met the Sun Pirates who saved her and gave her a meaning to live her life. But happened next? /An what if story about Koala after the Sun Pirates brought her home till the present of Two Years Later/


**Her Name Is Koala**

At a young age of 5, Koala learned the harshness of the world, reality and being a slave. She learned what it meant to be captured and taken as a slave.

She learned not to cry and to smile all the time despite her wanting to scream and rave for her mother that is far away from her. She learnt to accept that fact she wore a tattoo that on her back that says she's an _object, property, slave _of _the Celestial Dragon._

She also found out the consequences of not following the orders of the masters that owned you; that you'd be killed with a gun_. She's seen the killings many times it burned into her mind as a reminder that she couldn't do anything._

Sometimes she forgets that she's a slave and as a punishment of her forgetting, she'd get hit many times with chains and whips that she would be limping or bruised. So she makes up her forgetfulness to clinging to the orders of her masters despite of her _wanting to go home._

She would hear the screams of newcomer slaves that were burnt with the tattoo that'd be a painful reminder for them for years.

She felt sorry for them, but she could not do anything. During her time of a slave, she forgot who she was, what gender she was or how old she was. She had no time to care or think only _to follow the orders and clean and clean for eternity._

* * *

At the age of 8, she learned not to trust anyone and began to become paranoid fearing that she'll get killed or hurt once again. So she smiled widely with all her feelings now blocked out forever.

She became a smiling robot that had no other feelings but '_happiness._'

She does not remember having any other emotions like being sad, angry, or pure happiness. She doesn't know about those things anymore.

_What was laughter? What was pure enjoyment? What was sadness? What is the meaning of being mad or being angry? What is the meaning of feeling lonely or longing? _

Those feelings are now gone. It was now just hidden somewhere in her heart, that she'll probably never experience again. Only just a fake smile that is always on her face is what she'll be showing.

* * *

It was then before she turned 9, she learnt the meaning of freedom.

Or what it meant. _Freedom as into be free, not enslaved, not burdened with slavery. _She got her freedom along with other slaves from a fishman who began a rampage on the land of her nightmares, Mariejois.

She didn't know what to do as a result of being free. The word wasn't clear to her. She still kept smiling as she created a shell of emotions that she hid in.

Koala was found by inhabitants at an island who tried several of ways to send her back home or make her comfortable.

These two things had never worked at all. She kept offering to help those who let her live in their home. Despite of them not wanting her to do anything for them, she still persisted in asking to help out. It was now stuck with her the habitual cleaning, the fear of being hurt and smiling.

_She'd never thought that she will have the chance of going home._

* * *

It was then she was 11, a fishman, the same fishman who freed the slaves of Mariejois came to the island she was on. His name was Fisher Tiger.

She met him when the people who took care of her talked to the scary looking fishman who was huge and fierce looking. But she never said anything about him being scary or anything, but her face just blank with a smile.

It was then the people showed the tattoo that is on her back, which she thought she heard the fishman flinch at the sight. She felt ashamed for having such a tattoo. Yet she didn't know why he flinched.

She was told that she'll be traveling with the Sun Pirates to her home island, where her mother was. _That simple sentence cracked a small piece in her closed up self._

The cracking quite slow at first though, as she was introduced to the fishmen who were tall and had sharp teeth that certainly looked like it could bite someone's hands off. There were quite a lot varying in sizes and shapes.

She introduced herself in a middle of all these humongous tall fishmen who surrounded her and one fishman who looked quite fiercely at her. His eyes were like a real shark and his nose was long and sharp, pointy even.

He complained to the captain about having a human, her on board. So in his anger, he hit her in the face only to have her bleed a bit from her nose. Limping a bit and leaning down, kneeling on the ground as she silently thought, '_I need to clean this…'_

Ripping her old overall's bottoms to use it to clean the blood dripping on the floor, she wiped the floor more than once, silencing all the fishmen who stared at her in shock.

But she didn't take notice, thinking repeatedly, '_I need to clean, I need to clean…' _as she wiped the floor many times.

Her blood dripping continuously as she kept thinking of the punishment that could possibly come for her. Yet there wasn't any sort of punishment at all.

A large imposing fishman sat down in front of her asking her if she was scared of him, in which she hastily replied only not to realize she triggered the one named Fisher Tiger to call for someone to bring him to his room.

She didn't know the reason, but she was being carried and suddenly the same feeling of the piercing burning tattoo implemented on her once again, causing her to scream at great lengths to save her own life.

Her back was burning so hard that her body was limping. She pulled her body together, pulling her legs up to her stomach and holding her arms together at the same time as she was thrown out on to the deck.

Passing out and waking up once again, her emotions was about to turmoil out of her but she tried to with hold it in, until the same fishman raised a gun at her forehead giving a speech about not being like the Celestial Dragons, and threw the gun overboard to the sea.

Koala couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Fisher Tiger told her to let out her feelings and cry. After seeing the gun sink down to the ground and him telling everyone to help out bringing her back home, her body shook and she finally cried in years.

* * *

During her time on board she befriended the fishmen, well some of them. A few of them were accepting as she learned that some were slaves before becoming pirates.

Despite of them telling her she didn't need to help, she insisted all the time. So they relented letting her help out carry things on to the ship, helping out with storage or other usual things. Sometimes she went out with the fishman outside to the villages where people would stare them and whisper in wonder about her.

She would listen to tales of bravery and about the beautiful Fishman Island. She vowed to herself that she would one day head to that island when she's older.

Koala always enjoyed being with Jinbei as she felt wisdom resonating from him and Aladdin as he helped her cope through her nightmares through the night. The most special one to her was Hachi. He never judged her for the wretched tatoo and protected her from Arlong. He always took her around the ship showing her things that she never knew about sailing.

He taught her how to fish, cook, and swim.

"Swimming is vital when you go sailing one day, Koala, nyuu!"

She took that to her heart. She realized that swimming did help as she managed to calm her mind.

Sometimes she had struggles and wories being only human on the ship. Koala confessed this to Fisher Tiger. He looked suprised at her admittance but he told her it'd be the same as if you were a fishman on a human pirate ship. So she let go of her struggles and didn't care anymore.

She had been sailing for many months but she never realized it.

That it will all end.

* * *

The day had finally come when she could finally meet her mother again, hug her and touch her hand. She was jumpy, moving around quickly, running around only to have Hachi chase her and calm her down. Chew gave her a backpack to put clothes in and she was all set.

She felt happy yet a bit remorse that she was leaving her dear friends that helped her cope. She wished to herself that maybe she'll find them one day. Maybe. When the captain let her to go off to her mother... she stopped.

Only to yell out that she'll try to show people that not all Fishmen were bad. She wanted to do that as she was grateful to him.

That was the last time she saw him.

* * *

2 years later Koala had turned 13, hasn't change a bit only her hair grew long, but her habits never changed. She opted to clean a lot for her mother, despite her mother telling her there was no need. She just said that she had a lot of things to owe back to her. For some reason her mother flinched at that comment but smiled hesitantly. She was still reluctant to show her true feelings, so her mother gave her a journal to write in. She wrote many things; her worries, dreams and ambitions.

She was still a meek person; she was often bullied by other kids in her town for having a tattoo on her back and for being a former slave. When she told the adults they took charge disciplining them but the whispers never stop. Koala withdrew herself even though she tried her best to spread equality speeches and all. It didn't work but she often tried no matter hard it was.

She had dreams of being an explorer of some kind or an adventurer like Fisher Tiger has been; travelling around the world. She didn't think of being a pirate although, her mother would forbade her as she wanted to please her mother.

* * *

When she turned 14 Koala felt betrayed.

She was cleaning the house as one of her old habit when her mother was on a errand. Going into her mother's room to clean it up and about to finish it she goes to the desk, accidentally opening a drawer. Inside that drawer was a newspaper. An old newspaper of three years ago when she was the age of 11. The headline wanted to make her puke in distress and cry.

Because that headline screamed at her telling her the truth of that noise years ago.

'_**The Captain of the Sun Pirates; 'The Adventurer' has been killed by the Marines.**_'

She never knew of this. The headlines gave her chills and she choked on a scream that would disturb her neighbors. Instead she let out a mournful cries for hours and hours, until her mother found Koala in her room.

Her mother seemed frightened and upset as she saw her daughter holding the newspaper in her arms and crying. She didn't know what to say. Now she felt guilty as a mother, seeing her child like this. She couldn't do anything.

"...Koala..." she hesitates. "I see that you found the newspaper..."

The girl mumbled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." she says. "I... ... feel guilty all these years because that newspaper. When I see you talking about your adventures with the fishmen, I feel guilty, Koala. Because I had no choice. We had to agree to the marines because... if we didn't, they'll take you back to your slaver. I didn't want that. So I agreed that they could ambush the Sun Pirates while you came back to me."

"Am I selfish person doing this? Maybe yes." she sighs. "Agreeing with the Marines was the most selfish thing I ever did. And I just wanted you back Koala."

"... Is that why, you couldn't see me in the eye when I spoke about the Fishmen...?"

"Yes."

Despite her mother's fervently apologies, Koala couldn't forgive her nor trust her anymore.

* * *

After the incident with her mother, Koala worked many odd jobs attempting to raise money so she could travel. She didn't know where to travel. She just wanted to get out and see Fishman Island itself. She had many plans as she took jobs of any kind for many years. She saved her money in a box where she hid it in the closet.

Her mother didn't mind much as she knew she was going to be independent one day.

After many years pass, she was 21 years old she was reading the newspaper coming towards a page concerning about Arlong being defeated by a rookie pirate. She was surprised about the fact. Koala had tried to keep track of the fishmen she knew and sometimes was successful, sometimes not. She remembered reading about Jinbei becoming Shibukai, which surprised her a lot.

Arlong was a bad spot for her, but she still sort of respected him because Hachi told her about how he cares for his nakama very much.

She read on about Arlong was residing on Conomi Islands terrorizing the people and especially a certain village called Cocoyashi. The rookie pirate who defeated Arlong was a boy looking around seventeen years old named Monkey D. Luffy. He had a scar under his left eye with two stitches. He was smiling and a bit cheerful wearing a straw hat. Koala had hoped to meet him one day.

She also read about Arlong being sent to Impel Down; a infamous jail for criminals...

Then she wondered, '_... What happened to Hachi...?_'

* * *

For the months to come, she kept track of the Straw Hat Pirates, reading the newspapers every week and months to read about them. She also kept Wanted Posters in interest to know the bounty of the boy.

As months pass by she learnt about, the Enies Lobby incident in the newspaper somewhat chuckling. She also saw the new bounty posters and stares at the pet named Tony Tony Chopper in wonder.

Months later, she shocked her mother by screaming in joy and tears reading a article about the same boy she took interest in, hitting one of the Celestial Dragons in the face. Now she was earnest to meet this boy and his crew grew more.

She soon learnt that a man named Portgas D. Ace was going to be executed. He was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and the 2nd commander. She wondered about the initial D.

There hasn't been any news about the boy, named Monkey D. Luffy so she continued on working with her odd jobs. Beside that, she learns how to use a chain mace on her own, along with swordmanship, and also trying to learn how to use a battle ax. At first, she wasn't able to lift it until few adjustments making a chain armor on her arm to her hand along with a chain armor on her shoes.

After a while a newspaper came revealing about the boy's where about showing him with the commander laying down killed. She felt sick. The boy Luffy looked traumatized, as they seemed to be close. It also revealed the young man's heritage being related to the Vice Admiral Garp and the Revolutionary Dragon, along that he was 'brothers' with Ace.

Then he disappeared in the newspapers again, surprisingly. Several months later again, he appeared standing holding his hat against his heart. Mourning about something. On his shoulder there was something interesting; a tattoo of some kind. What struck her the most was the line about the '_Knight of the Sea_' coming with the boy.

Now she really, really wanted to meet this person.

* * *

Two years later, she was now 23. Koala had cut her hair deciding her long hair would be an annoyance. She now decided it was best to head to Fishman Island, but before that she wanted to head to Sabaody Archipelago, as she learned she needed a type of coating to reach Fishman Island. She wondered where she could meet the the Straw Hats.

_Probably one day, she will._

* * *

**(A/N:) **a what if story about Koala as she arrives back home.

she probably tried to keep track of the fishmen friends she made and learned about luffy and his crew in the process.

i'll probably write a sequel who knows.

Read and Review! Please and thank you!


End file.
